1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swim fins and more particularly swim fins of an advanced design that will allow canceling vortices and better propulsion.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of scuba diving and snorkeling, swim fins have likewise developed in order to propel the diver through the water. As with the swimming fins of fish, swim fins for human beings have certain dynamic characteristics that provide for different types of propulsion through the water.
The analogy with fish and aquatic mammal fins is particularly apropos, as such fish fins serve to propel fish ranging in size from the smallest minnow to the largest whale. Additionally, if the rules of natural selection are assumed, the development of fish fins for particular activities serves as an indication of advantageous architecture to be adopted in diving fins.
Different species of fish and fish living in different environments have adapted over the thousands of generations to both interspecies and intraspecie competition so that those fish with the most efficient or better fin configuration, geometry, or architecture have a better advantage with respect to other members of their species not so endowed. Over time, advantageous characteristic features are adopted while detrimental or disadvantageous features are eliminated, as individual members of the species compete against one another. As fish are especially adapted for swimming and living in aquatic environments, the arrangement, structure, and architecture of the fins, particularly the fins used for propulsion, are a significant element to the fish""s anatomy and its ability to compete and survive with respect to other members of the species.
Ichthyologists characterize fish in a number of ways according to their body type and habitat. Some fish live generally at the surface of the water, others at the bottom, some around coral reefs, and some are deep water, pelagic, fish that are generally in a constant state of motion and generally always swimming. The rear propulsion, or tail, fin of the fish is known as the caudal fin, and may take a number of forms. These include a rounded caudal fin, a truncate caudal fin, a forked caudal fin, and a lunate caudal fin.
Fish with truncate or rounded caudal fins are usually strong swimmers, but are generally slow. Apparently, such truncate or rounded caudal fins provide strength but not speed to the propulsive force of the fish while swimming due to the greater centralized surface area of such caudal fins. Fish with forked caudal fins are generally those that continuously swim. An example of such fish are sharks, which, having no swim bladder, must continually swim in order to maintain their buoyancy. In some sharks, the top fork of the forked caudal fin is elongated to increase the upward force on the fish to hold its vertical position in the water as it swims. Fish with lunate caudal fins tend to be the fastest fish, with such fish being able to maintain relatively high speeds for long durations. Such fish include tuna, mackerel, and jacks, which have a fusiform shape and are generally the fastest fish in the ocean. The oscillating motions of the common eel, or the quick acceleration of an alligator""s whipping tail provides models upon which aquatic propulsion systems (including swim fins) can be based.
Most bladed swim fins, particularly those often used in conjunction with scuba and skin diving, are bladed fins having a pair of rails extending outwardly from a foot pocket. Webbing is present in the form of elastic or plastic webbing that forms a blade by which the diver propels him- or herself. Such swim fins often resemble the rounded or truncate caudal fins present on fish. Consequently, such swim fins provide strength, but generally not speed. As a result, skin and scuba divers swimming around reefs and trying to cover longer distances in calm waters must generally work harder in order to propel themselves faster. Additionally, such bladed swim fins are not adjustable, the lateral rails and the blade webbing not providing any adjustment with respect to the foot pocket.
By taking advantage of the development in fish fins nature has achieved, a swimmer or diver could better propel him- or herself by adopting a swim fin blade configuration that allows for greater speed and easier propulsion.
The present invention provides advancement on the order of swim fins and the like by providing a spear-bladed swim fin. The spear-bladed swim fins of the present invention are generally dissimilar to those found in nature and provide the unique means by which a diver may propel himself through the water.
Two embodiments of the spear-bladed swim fin are currently contemplated: a narrow spear-bladed swim fin and a wider, more rounded spear-bladed swim fin. All embodiments of the present invention may incorporate speed bumps or speed pods that may be used to prevent the formation of dead areas as the diver kicks the fin through the water for propulsion. Alternatively, such pods may be used as counterweights for the undulating fin portion or to create beneficial vortices. Additionally, a foot pocket having fork extension stubs or the like provides means by which the pitch, tension, stiffness, orientation, and/or geometry of the attached spear-bladed swim fin may be resiliently and selectably adjusted.
Amongst several advantages provided by the spear-bladed swim fins set forth herein, novel means are provided by which water may be used for propulsion and the turbulence and disturbance created by these swim fins may be accommodated by its several features. Undulation of the fins also provides propulsion. Vortices generated by the movement of the swim fins through the water may complement the operation of the swim fins.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spear-bladed swim fin.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a spear-bladed swim fin that is adjustable in its flexion, tension, pitch, geometry and/or a combination of each.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a spear-bladed swim fin that incorporates speed pods or the like to reduce dead areas, provide a counterweight, or create beneficial vortices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a spear-bladed swim fin that may incorporate winglets or the like to control water flow over the fin surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system of spear-bladed swim fins that may be interchangeably exchanged between similar foot pockets.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.